


Yield (and you shall find)

by Kaidious



Series: ABOverse [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha!Kanda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cussing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega!Allen, Smut, Sort Of, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidious/pseuds/Kaidious
Summary: Kanda Yuu did not like Allen WalkerKanda Yuu did not miss Allen Walker, either.It was just that the moyashi kept appearing in his mind.Sequel to Ask





	1. Chapter 1

Kanda stopped on his feet and glared at the entrance gates of his town.

Seriously.

What the fuck was he doing?

How many times had it been already, unconsciously wandering to that place?

With a sharp click of tongue, the Alpha rotated on his heels to head back to his house. As he _should_ have been heading for after his training. Not drifting mindlessly to the town gates as if he was waiting for someone.

He. Was. Not.

Still, he could not help but grow more pissed with every step he made home.

How many days has it been?

Four? Five?

Right. Five freaking days.

Five damning days since one Allen Walker’s heats ended and the white haired omega returned home.

It was like he had been cheerfully used and hatefully dumped. Although, truthfully, that had indeed been his own original intentions when he offered to mate with the younger. To get rid of that burning need inside of him whenever he so much as he locked eyes with that moyashi, and leave without batting an eyelid.

Sure, prior to that, he had not mated before as well.  Just like that little idiot.

His pride had refused to succumb him to weak emotions such as the allure of sex and desire, regardless of how bad his ruts got.

Yet, no omega had ever tempted him that much, no scent had ever been that sweet, no presence had ever make him feel so comforted, secure and _needed_.

It was almost like – like the stupid moyashi was made to _be there_. Right beside him.

So when he realized it was mutual, he gave in, just a little bit.

He offered. The other accepted. They crossed the line.

And damning all to hell, he would not have done that if he knew the aftermath was going to be something like this. His thoughts have been getting more and more fucked up.

As he stayed embroiled in his fuming thoughts, Kanda almost walked right into a damning person.

He stepped back just in time, giving a dark scowl at Howard Link and made to step aside, only to be stopped by a hand.

“What’s wrong?”

Kanda shrugged away the hand on his arm and gave a pointed look at the other Alpha.

“Nothing. Get lost.”

The blond haired, with his long hair tied in a braid at the back, only blinked stoically back at him.

“It doesn’t look like nothing if you, of all people, nearly walked into me.”

Kanda had to snort.

“Mind your own business.”

And he was about to walk away again, when he got stopped once more.

“What the fuck,” he hissed as he turned to the other male nearly the same height as him, infinitely pissed.

“Alcohol works wonders, if you have worries.” Link told him blankly.

And Kanda’s eyebrow ticked.

“I have none.”

He made to walk away – and almost ripped off that hand catching on his arm again.

“Last. Warning,” the raven haired threatened, levelling his eyes firmly with the blond to get his message across.

_One more time and I am breaking that hand._

Again, Link’s face was that cool calm.

“It works wonders too, for love sickness.”

And Kanda froze up.

He didn’t intend to, but he did. His face muscles just went rigid, arms slack, and a million of denials and reasoning flashed across his brain. He was _not_ love sick!

But his mouth opened and closed like a fucking fish, and he was left wordless as he stared wide eyed at the other Alpha, who was truthfully one of the few he could call a friend.

And Link seemed to catch that, that asshole.

There was a tiny smirk on the blond’s lips, before that hand on him fell away finally.

“See you at dinner. I will be calling Alma. He’s an omega so he should know best what omegas think.”

And Kanda gave up.

He sighed, totally heart felt, and looked away.

“Tch. Don’t you guys be late.”


	2. Chapter 2

“He explicitly said he only wanted it to last for the time of his heats?” Alma asked in a mildly bewildered tone that had Kanda cringing.

The long haired sighed, then gave a sharp nod.

Then, as if on an afterthought, added,

“I intended it too, so I agreed.”

His friend fell silent, dark eyes staring at him assessing before a moment before darting back to the cup of beer he had in hand.

“Well, I don’t know how it works for you Alphas but… typically, an omega takes the mating process as a sign that the two of them would be _mates_.”

Kanda found a small smirk slipping, somehow, somewhere.

“He is hardly typical.”

“That omega loves to fight, apparently.” Link decided to chip in after downing his small cup of alcohol. “Wouldn’t have picked someone like that, honestly.”

Kanda shot the blond a sharp look, before downing the remains of his cup of beer as well.

“He fights well, so it’s natural that he likes it,” Kanda defended, clipped, then went on cuttingly. “And enough of that. Just tell me what you think.”

The long haired watched his two –well, okay- friends exchange a look before Alma spoke first.

“Well, if you like him, then obviously you should go and pursue him. I am sure he doesn’t take badly to you if he consented to mating with you.”

Link nodded at the side.

“It’s your life. And you’re the Alpha, kid.”

Kanda scowled a bit at the comments, then ruled out.

“I don’t like him.”

“ _Huh?_ ” came a sound in unison.

The raven haired growled a little, irritated, – mind briefly snapping to how Allen told him not to growl… - and snapped his mouth shut for a beat, before giving a tight nod.

“I don’t.”

Silence fell over their table, before Link broke it hesitantly.

“Then what’s the point of all this?”

The long haired crossed his arms defensively and glowered at his empty cup.

“Just tell me how I can stop his face from appearing in my mind. It’s fucking annoying.”

Again, the table fell into a pin-drop silence.

Before Alma broke it with loud laughter.

Kanda almost blanched in shock, unable to understand where the humor was coming from.

What was worse was when Link joined in, - well, not exactly laughing – but smirking like Kanda was an idiot.

The raven haired snapped, slapping his palms onto the table loudly and jerking the attention of the entire restaurant before he gave his damnedest glare and spat out.

“Fine. Forget it.”

And then he turned to leave.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sixth day in.

And Kanda never expected the scene before him.

Allen Walker – that damn omega which had been slyly invading his thoughts for the previous few days – was talking amicably with Tyki Mikk.

He nearly drew his sword right then and there, because, what the fuck.

Why was the moyashi flirting with another Alpha.

In _his_ town.

In front of _his_ house.

Smiling like that?

As it was, Kanda only gripped his sword tighter in his right fist and released a low growl of annoyance, storming towards the two and barged straight between them, making for his door.

What-the-fuck-ever.

“Kanda!”

Oh, sure, how surprised that moyashi must be to see him when he was appearing in front of his damn house.

The raven haired turned his head from the front only enough to lock eyes momentarily with the shorter male, before he gave his best I-will-kill-you-if-you-talk-to-me glower and -  slammed his door.

The loud action gave him a sense of satisfaction.

.

For the next few hours, he constantly felt the moyashi’s hovering presence outside of his house. The Alpha was gone, leaving the white haired omega standing and pacing on the spot alone. Kanda could definitely smell that sweet alluring scent – which brought back some _really_ unwanted memories – and the short calls of his name every once in a while.

But Kanda chose to ignore it.

Keeping his eyes firmly shut, the raven haired alternated between easy and deep breaths, choosing to focus on his mediation. Like any other day. Like how he usually did it after his sword trainings.

The pacing footsteps stopped.

Is he going to leave?

Oh great, they started again.

Oh, now they stopped again.

A loud plop suddenly rung into his ears and Kanda had no doubts that the moyashi had just decided to sit right there in front of his house, like it was a perpetually normal thing to do.

He wanted to scowl, but found an involuntary smirk being dragged out of him.

Then he smacked his lips shut, and clenched his eyes firmer.

He was mediating.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Oh, the moyashi definitely shifted closer to his door.

…

Forget that.

Breathe in, breathe out.

And so it went on.

.

.

.

“Why are you here?” Kanda snapped the minute he stepped out of his private space again, with the intention of grabbing some soba for dinner. An orange hue had taken over the skies overhead, ethereal in its own right.

He paused minutely and gave a scowl for good measures.

“Or should I say, why are you _still_ here?”

And then for a moment there, he watched silver eyes shift, legs fidget, before Allen raised his chin and looked him squarely in the eye.

“I need to talk to you.”

Kanda’s brain processed that for a quick second, before quirking an eyebrow.

“What else are we doing now, moyashi.”

And Allen started to laugh, short and unamused.

“Is there a better place than out here in the open?”

Kanda, again, took a second to register the strange question and its implications before sighing sharply.

“You are such an annoying existence.”

The moyashi snorted at that, so Kanda wondered if he perhaps imagined the hurt that had flashed across the omega’s eyes.

“Well, thank you. So, if you have a place in mind, can we go now? The sun is already setting.”

With a final look of contemplation at the shorter, Kanda clicked his tongue and took the lead silently.

Allen Walker.

Definitely an annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda tried not to cringe at how quickly food disappears down Allen’s throat.

Instead, the Alpha smoothed his expression and looked darkly at the omega as they sat opposite each other, across the small white table in his favorite restaurant in town.

Since the omega requested it, Kanda had asked for a private table, which had led to them now sitting at the far corner of the huge place, barely anyone in sight.

Kanda waited a moment for another plate of fried rice to disappear into the white haired boy’s mouth before speaking.

“So why are you here.”

Silver eyes showed shock for a second, before Allen wiped his mouth with a napkin and gave him a disarming bright smile.

Now Kanda had to cringe at _that_.

“I wanted to see you.”

The Alpha almost stopped breathing.

“What for,” the long haired decided to say after a beat, eyes gearing away to the sides, where a couple was slowly sitting down two tables down from theirs.

Throat was cleared a little too loudly before the omega answered him. With another question.

“Did you miss me?”

Kanda’ eyebrow twitched as he threw the other a glare.

“Stop sidetracking. What are you here for exactly?” he asked sharply, completely acting the impassive demeanor he had always been used to. He totally ignores how something flutters at the pits of his stomach and how a feeling urged him to pull the other closer than the table distance between them. Those feeling can go rot somewhere and die. They do not make a single semblance of sense. “Sex?”

His words startled the omega, apparently.

Eyes wide, cheeks suddenly flushed, the omega begun to stare at him horrified for a moment, before crying out in an indignant voice.

“What! That’s not it!”

Kanda only snorted derisively, stabbing his chopsticks into his emptied bowl.

“Post-heats desire, is it?” he leered. “Well. Sorry, but I am not interested anymore. Go find someone else.”

He watched Allen sucked in a sharp breath, before what seemed like tears begun pooling in those ashen eyes. The omega turned his head to the side almost immediately, but Kanda definitely saw them.

A nasty feeling abruptly split across his chest.

Did he seriously just see that?

Allen was not someone who cried that easily. That boy did not do so, even when he was at the peak of his heats, so why the hell was he tearing up now?

“… Oi,” Kanda felt he had to speak. Anything. Anything to break the weighty silence and Allen’s cold and still stature in front of him. It could have been better if Allen had just left. Then he would have been able to just ignore it. As it was, he could not. “So…”

His voice cracked up so he paused a moment before going on.

“So just why are you here.”

The moyashi kept quiet, irresponsive like ice. Kanda clicked his tongue.

Yes. Allen Walker was indeed a major, enormous annoyance.

“Oi, if you don’t want to speak – “

“I am here for sex, like you said.”

Dark blue eyes blinked at the sudden steely quality to the opposing silver ones.

“But since you aren’t interested anymore, I guess I’d just leave.”

And then the white haired boy stood up. Kanda mimicked.

Then, before Kanda realized what he was doing, he already had his hand gripped on Allen’s wrist. The other stopped in his attempt to leave and begun to speak in low voice, bangs hanging over his eyes.

“If you did not know, this is a rude gesture, _Alpha_.”

Kanda grit his teeth.

He did not like how things were going. Not at all.

“I changed my mind.” He forced out with effort, tightening his hold on the other’s hand, which felt so slim and fragile in that moment. “… What do you think.”

That got him a heavy silence in return.

And slowly, Kanda found himself retracting his hand, feeling it indeed inappropriate to keep his hand on the omega when the other was not on willing terms with him. Before their contact broke, though, Allen suddenly curled his fingers around his outstretched hand, winding their fingers together until they interlocked.

“Kanda.” Allen looked up then, and Kanda could see something warmer behind the silver eyes compared to a few minutes ago. It brought an almost tangible relief to his chest. “If it’s you, I will always say yes.”

Those were deep words. Which could mean almost _anything_. The ‘you’ Allen was referring to could mean Kanda, his dick, his scent, his being Alpha, -fuck- even his _experience_. Or, at least it appeared that way to Kanda.

So when the long haired found himself in need of giving a response, Kanda only chucked out an inexpressive word.

“Good.”

Because that was how it was for them, wasn’t it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Explicit

Kanda’s ruts were supposed to be a good month away.

Yet, the raven haired could not help but feel like he was going to be forced into one, with how much Allen’s scent and touch was driving him crazy. Literally.

He had no idea why Allen had suddenly taken to _kissing_ him, when they had never even come close to that previously. Even on that worse day of his heats, the moyashi had only demanded to be taken, not kissed.

But now –                                                                                               

Their tongues lavished at each other’s mouth, tangling together and sending sparkles down Kanda’s neck. He heard the omega’s moans, and only echoed them instinctively, hands gripping the other closer and tighter to his chest.

Kanda could not feel like they were close enough.

Then they parted for air, with Allen going down his neck and pressing kiss after kiss to his jaws.

Damn it, why did it feel like their roles were reversed?!

And why – did it feel like Kanda was missing something important?

With a jerk in that silky locks of white, Kanda pulled Allen’s face up to him and grounded out between sharp pants.

“Stop kissing me.”

Allen smiled, if a little wry.

“Why not, you don’t seem to dislike it.”

No he did not dislike it.

He liked it too much, in fact.

Kanda resisted the urge to glare, and chose to instead flip their position until he pinned the other down physically onto his bed. Naked, erection-to-erection.

Both of them gasped at almost the same time.

“Heh. Because it’s a hindrance to the main dish,” Kanda reasoned, licking his lips seductively as he watched Allen’s eyes glazed over with a long look at his tongue movement. “It will feel better, now that your heats are over, isn’t it?”

The white haired looked contemplative for a second before nodding hesitantly.

“Probably. It might help when it isn’t pain pushing me to seek…” Allen trailed off and Kanda gave a deep throated chuckle as he leant down to take in the heavy scent of the omega near his jaw.

“I will make sure of it.”

“… Don’t you dare bite me, okay.”

Kanda had to snort as he pushed back to rest on his laurels, hand blindly reaching behind him for the items they need and Kanda had put there before they climbed onto the bed.

“Why would I want to bite you.”

Again, that look of hurt flashed across Allen’s eyes. And this time, Kanda stopped Allen from turning his head away with a timely grip on his chin.

“Moyashi,” he called, dark sapphire eyes narrowing. “Why do you keep looking like you’ve been hurt?”

Allen’s face scrunched up at his words, before Kanda felt a hand slapping onto his left pectoral. Hard.

“Why do _you_ think, then?”

Kanda scowled.

“I am asking because I don’t know, dimwit.”

And Allen begun to sigh, for all the unknown reasons Kanda could not even think of. Allen had a hand – his black, charred hand – pushing up his bangs when he replied in a curt tone.

“Since you don’t know, you might as well stay not knowing, you stupid Alpha.”

Kanda had to growl in protest at that, watching a line of shiver run up Allen’s arms before the Alpha decided to drop the topic. It was going to ruin the mood, definitely.

“What the fuck ever,” he spat. “We go on.”

And so he leaned back in, pressing nibbles to the junction between Allen’s shoulders and jaws, which he had somehow taken a liking for, as his slicked up fingers pressed the first finger into the omega.

Kanda found himself groaning at how Allen tensed up immediately around his hand. The slick being produced this time was less, too, so it was making every little muscle twitch all the more prominent in Kanda’s eyes.

“You were more willing before, moyashi.”

He could only hear shaky breaths from the one below him, feel the tightened grip on his back.

“Obviously, Kanda, obviously.”

Kanda felt an urge to smile, and instead pressed his lips to Allen’s jaws again.

“Ready?”

“I am not a piece of glass, Kanda.”

And so Kanda went on. Two fingers. Three. Eventually four, earning a strangled groan from Allen.

And then Kanda gave in.

To what? To the urge to kiss. It was all the moyashi’s fault for starting it.

 .

.

.

The Alpha begun to devour the smaller male’s mouth, kissing long and deep as he continued to stretch him out. With the reduced production of that slick from Allen’s body, Kanda could only wish he was not inflicting more pain to Allen compared to the last times they did it. He wanted their mating to be better this time, not worse.

A further inward push sent Allen breaking their lips and crying out loud and sharp, fingers digging into his back, head tilting backward until it hit the pillow loudly. Kanda was glad to note some things stay constant, regardless of the presence of heats.

Like the tendency of Allen to bang his own head in his throes of pleasure.

Kanda skimmed his nose along Allen’s jaws again, fighting the amused thoughts, until Allen started to buck his hips closer to his knuckle.

“Damn it Kanda!” The omega begun, voices quivering but adamant. “Just because I am not in my heats doesn’t mean you should drag it out so slo- ahhhh!”

Kanda pulled back his mouth from its sucking on Allen’s sensitive right nipple but continued to lazily pump the hard length in his hands. He watched Allen pant hard and lustful at him, before wiping his lips with the back of his free hand.

“Tch. So impatient.”

“S-shut up.”

Kanda smirked.

It might be strange for an Alpha, but he really liked how Allen was not a typical omega who cowers and submits at every little emotion the Alpha has.

With a quick work, he pulled back his fingers and hooked Allen’s knees around his waist. He took a moment to lock eyes with the smaller male, doing a last confirmation, before he pushed in.

Grunts and moans poured in like avalanche.

And Kanda – could not think anymore.

He shifted his palms to better support him from both sides of Allen’s face, feeling Allen lock his ankles behind him, and then pounded crazily into that tight, wet heat. Allen kept releasing those lascivious and keening sounds, adding to his already rock hard arousal as the Alpha pushed their pace faster and faster.

They were going at it utterly brutal and brainless, loud slaps of skin against skin, when a sharp pain in the roots of his long hair brought him down to Allen’s lips.

Allen was kissing him again. And Kanda could only mindlessly kiss back, relishing in how the contact brought a strange warmth and comfort to his heart.

All too soon, they were there at the tipping point. Thighs quivered against his abdomen, as Kanda felt his own arms shake from the force of a nearing climax.

“ _Moyashi._ ”

“Kanda,” Allen panted out. “Kanda, Kanda.”

And he absolutely loved how the omega kept repeating his name.

With another hard thrust of his hips into Allen’s excitable spot, the sucking heat clamped down and restricted his pulsing hot cock to the point of pain. A loud groan spilled from his lips, and he all but slammed into that madness to chase his release.

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe.

He barely creaked open his eyes to look at the sight of Allen Walker, sprawled like the sweetest smelling angel under him, who was touching himself frantically - before he came hard and forceful into that tight heat, eyes scrunched shut again.

The orgasmic pleasure dragged throughout his every fiber of being, and he himself probably would never register the word that slipped from his mouth in half-consciousness.

“ _Allen._ ”


	6. Chapter 6

Kanda stayed.

Just like the previous times.

His hand stroked that smooth strands of glittery white, as he laid eyes shut beside Allen.

Lying there, surrounded by the omega’s warm scent and presence, he was sated, contented, and ready to drift off to sleep.

“Kanda.”

It felt like the moyashi’s voice was trying to drag him out from somewhere under the sea.

“Hn.”

“Do you really not know why I came to find you?”

“… I do.”

“Really?” The voice talking to him seemed to take on a sharper edge.

“You wanted to see me.”

“Ah… well, yes I did. But there’s a reason why I wanted to see you.”

“Because you missed me.”

There was a beat of silence, then two.

Kanda was on his way to the darkness, when that voice spoke again, soft.

“I did.”

“Hn.”

A choking sound, or maybe it was the sound of a throat being cleared.

“What about you? Did you miss me?”

“I didn’t.”

Silence.

Kanda’s mouth went on, hardly aware of what he was sprouting. Most of his brain had already escaped to that far, far, far away dreamland…

“But you kept appearing in my head.”

“… You are not making sense now, Kanda.”

“Hn. It doesn’t make sense.”

“… You are not really awake now, are you?”

“Hn. ‘m sleeping.”

And then he thought he heard a melodious string of chuckle, before there was a small pressure on his head. Stroking his hair. It felt more comforting than he would have ever thought, and the soft motions lulled him further into the dark.

“Good night.”

There was such a whisper, distantly.

And then Kanda drifted off, on an omega scented dream.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kanda deadpanned to the side, at Alma’s door, when he caught sight of two pairs of blatantly shocked eyes from across him.

“H-hello,” Allen was saying, a tad nervously. “My name is Allen Walker.”

Silence met his greeting.

His two idiotic not-so-friend friends were definitely still gaping.

“Tch. Just come in,” Kanda grunted as he took the lead to stride into the living room. “They won’t give a damn.”

“Er… okay…”

Footsteps followed after him, as the white haired omega stepped hesitantly into Alma’s place. Kanda had to flick an annoyed glance at Alma and Link who were standing in the open field of the kitchen, eyes staring wide at them, bodies frozen.

“Oi.” He hissed darkly at his two friends after he plopped into a seat on the couch.

“…”

“A-ah. Welcome! Welcome… er-“

“-Allen,” the moyashi repeated with a firm smile.

“Oh! Hi, hello, hey there Allen-kun” Alma started to speak, finally. The dark haired omega wiped his hands on his apron, before moving out into the living room and offering a hand to the still standing Allen Walker. “I am Alma Karma, great to finally see you.”

Allen took that hand easily, giving a uselessly bright smile.

“Nice to meet you, Alma. But, er – “ Silver eyes suddenly wandered to his own, and Kanda scowled minutely back in a pointed ‘what do you want’ look. Allen looked back to the other omega in a heartbeat. “Did you know me before this?”

A sharp chuckle told Kanda things were going dangerous.

“Is the damn dinner ready?” he snapped before Alma could cut in with any useless words.

“Almost done,” Link then answered from the kitchen, brown eyes drifting back to whatever kitchen work he was doing previously. “Another ten minutes, probably.”

“Tch.”

Another snicker made Kanda glare at Alma. But the boy just smirked back at him,

“Well, I don’t exactly know _you_ , but I know there’s an omega who finally caught the attention of our ever mighty Kanda Yuu.”

Damn. And he thought he had already switched the topic.

“O-oh,” the white haired tapered off, and Kanda could sense the embarrassment the moyashi was giving out in tangible waves.

“Tch _. Attention_ , because he’s just an annoyance.” Kanda pointed out.

“Oh?” Alma then started wriggling his eyebrows. “So that omega is Allen-kun, after all? I never did say the two were the same.”

Kanda snapped his jaws and gave his deathliest glower.

“W-well!” Allen begun waving his two hands in front of him, smile sheepish. “It’s fine, I understand.”

The long haired found himself feeling incredulous. And angry. Very angry.

“What the fuck do you think you understand!” he roared, stomping to his foot in rage and watching the two omegas flinch instinctively at his aggressiveness.

He clenched his hands into fists, and gave a low leer.

“Forget it. You three can have your own fucking dinner _party_. I am leaving.”

He was already almost at the door when Link’s words drifted into his ears, silky and almost... sultry.

“You _sure_ you want to leave him here with me?”

Something in Kanda’s chest writhed, and he halted in his steps to meet the blond Alpha’s even gaze.

“You won’t dare,” Kanda bit out before he realized it.

Link raised an eyebrow languidly at him from the distance.

“Really, now?”

The raven haired begun scowling. He had almost totally forgotten that Allen was just right there five steps from him when he spoke in a low, dark tone.

“He isn’t like that.”

“Why would he sleep with you when he really isn’t like that?” came Link’s impassive words that made Kanda’s rage boil. His fingers were promptly itching to snap Link’s neck – until a pair of hands unexpectedly wrapped around his wrist.

Dark sapphire eyes travelled down the slightest, and found platinum ones staring back.

Silence fell over the room in that moment, and Kanda’s heart thudded low and hard in his chest.

The moyashi broke it first.

“Heh. I didn’t know you were someone who would talk about _that_ ,” Allen begun lightly, a faint smile hanging from his face. “But it’s true, I’m not like that.”

Something settled down in Kanda’s chest, just a tiny little bit.

Allen then turned back to the other two, free hand scratching his head.

“Kanda told me he was invited to a dinner, so since I was with him, I kind of just tagged along. But… since he’s leaving, I will too. Nice to have met you two.”

And then Kanda watched the moyashi gave a little formal bow and begun to tow him out of the room.

Something fluttered in Kanda’s stomach, somehow, somewhere.

When they finally got back out to the main streets, bustling with people going for dinner, Kanda stopped walking and stared at the smaller male’s back.

The white haired took no time to turn towards him with a confused look, right arm sagged back.

“Until when are you going to hold my hand,” Kanda stated, before slowly releasing himself from the grip over his wrist and looking away.

“Ah… Sorry.”

“Tch.”

And then there was a quiet moment, before Kanda sighed sharply.

A voice had risen in his head, nagging at him to yield, yield, _yield_.

And he had no idea what exactly was he supposed to yield to.

When he shifted to give the moyashi a half-glare, he realized Allen was already staring at him.

Something in his stomach shifted, and Kanda took a step forward before he knew it.

Allen did not move, so he took yet another step, eyes still locked.

“Moyashi.”

“My name is Allen.”

Kanda had an urge to smirk. As it was, he resisted it and pulled Allen’s chin with his thumb and index finger. Almost immediately, he could smell the excitement from the omega - and he found his own desire rise in correspondence.

“Let’s go back,” the long haired decided say, looking significantly into the opposing pair of silver eyes to make sure Allen got his hidden implication. When Allen’s face flushed, and the smaller male gave him a short nod, Kanda dropped his hand to grab Allen’s.

Before pulling the both of them back to his house.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Explicit, explicit.

Kanda could feel his ruts approaching.

Really.

Regardless of how there should still be a long time before it hit.

He pressed kisses after kisses to Allen’s back, and Allen’s appreciative moans had never before triggered such intense emotions inside of him.

“Moyashi,” he husked, hands wandering down the smaller male’s body to give Allen a firm stroke on his length and a pinch to his nipple. Allen’s entire body jerked erratically before the white haired turned his head and pressed his lips to Kanda’s. Kanda kissed back, long and deep throated as they ravished each other.

“It’s _Allen_ ,” Allen said in that raspy and dreamy tone when they parted.

And Kanda’s nagging feeling that he missed something important grew ever prominent.

The Alpha skimmed his nose around Allen’s turned jaws, drifting to the absolute sweet smelling gland there and again, breathing it in. The omega released a whine in return.

And then something clicked in his hazy brain.

“ _Allen_ ,” Kanda decided to say, feeling the wave of shivers his utterance brought about in the smaller male he towered over. “You don’t want me to bite down here, do you?”

Allen’s body was pushed against his chest as the omega gasped shakily. Kanda could smell the sweet scent of slick starting to flow down in Allen’s pants.

“N-no.”

“Why not,” he mumbled, pressing yet another kiss to that spot and Allen flinched, followed by a moan.

“Because you don’t –“

“Then you do?”

With their bare torsos pressing against each other’s so, Kanda could feel the omega going rigid. Kanda decided to give Allen’s erection within his right hand a firm squeeze.

That broke the tension, as expected, when Allen exclaimed softly in a mix of desire and indignity.

“B-bastard.”

Kanda rolled his eyes, and slipped his hand out from the front of the omega’s pants to begin tugging at the buttons there.

“Answer my question,” the Alpha ordered darkly as he worked his hands to rid the smaller of the obstructive material.

“Heh. A-ah… You really are a – ahh – bastard.”

Kanda pulled the pants off the omega then, Allen helping by lifting his hips followed by each of his legs. Then, Kanda found himself grabbing both of the omega’s hands in one and pinning the other down until Allen’s chest was flat against the bed.

“Kan –“

“Shut up,” Kanda hissed, feeling that heaty swirl swarming his mind. Damn. His ruts was really – “Do you really want me to _be_ a bastard.”

Allen craned his neck to look at him, obviously strained from his position, and Kanda filtered in how certain recognition clicked behind those beautiful ashen eyes when their eyes locked.

“Your ruts?”

Kanda bit his lips and growled low.

“It’s early this time,” he tried to defend.

And Allen smiled, for all the unknown reasons.

“Is it time to return the favor?”

Kanda felt a sense of irritation, so he leaned down to clamp his teeth on the nip of Allen’s exposed ear.

A sharp gasp spilled from the omega, and Kanda only rolled his hips against Allen’s wetting crack.

“Favor?” he asked darkly into Allen’s neck. “Is that all there is to this?”

_Yield, yield, yield._

Something was close. A certain, important, meaningful conclusion of his heart was close.

And when Allen replied, in a short stuttered voice, Kanda finally understood.

“No,” the omega said while his body trembled. “I want you to be my mate, Kanda. T-that’s why I came back to find you.”

And Kanda froze up. His hand holding Allen hands went slack, his entire body going rigid.

He did not know what Allen sensed, but the boy was suddenly looking anxiously back at him.

“That’s just me, though,” the white haired whispered, urgent and on edge, silver eyes wide with worry. “You don’t have to –“

Kanda shut him up, with a fast but deep kiss. He felt his long hair messing up when Allen begun to pull at his strands in earnest, and released a growl deep in his throat.

_Yield._

He had never wanted to think about it. He had never wanted to accept it. It was too big a blow to his pride to think he would fall into the temptation of such common and stupid things people called _love_ and _mates_.

But in that moment, Kanda could feel it. Those feelings so strong and undeniable, pounding inside his chest, echoing what Allen had just said.

They parted shakily, and Kanda only jerked his clothed hips forward into that bare ass as he hissed out.

“Allen, _Allen_.”

Fingers dug into the back of his neck and when he found those silver eyes again, they were glinting with unshed tears.

“Kanda?”

Kanda let himself smile, just a tiny bit.

Then he dropped low to speak into that intoxicating spot under Allen’s jaws.

“Let me be your mate, Allen.”

Silence. And then Kanda could feel the streaks of tears running down Allen’s chin and dripping on his nose nestled under it.

“I want to be your mate, Allen,” Kanda sighed out, resisting the urge to grind his erection against Allen’s crack again. This is important. More important than all the lust his ruts could ever bring. “I think I wanted it since that first day we met. _Fuck_ , I think I am stupid.”

There was a long pause, during which Kanda's heart constricted almost painfully in his chest, even if he already knew Allen would accept.

Before - Allen gave a firm nod, conveying obvious assent.

And Kanda could not understand how that simple gesture of approval could warm his heart so much, making it swell with pride and a desire to dote and protect. A smile split his lips, but went hidden against Allen’s back.

But then Allen started sobbing. Quietly at first, but growing in prominence as seconds ticked.

He pulled back briefly to wipe those tears away with a thumb before resting on his knees, trying to get rid of his pants – the last obstacle to their mating.

“Stop crying,” he told the omega, clipped. “You are making me want to make you cry more.”

His words worked. Allen paused and looked at him with wide, teary, but amused ashen eyes.

“Don’t tell me you are a sadist when you are in your ruts.”

Kanda clicked his tongue, standing up to drop the article hanging over his hips before crawling back onto the bed with a half-glare.

“I don’t know. It’s the first time I am handling it with another person.”

And the white haired smiled at him, a hand curling into Kanda’s face.

“What do you feeling like doing, Alpha?”

Kanda growled, sharp and possessive, before he even registered it.

“I want to take you,” Kanda growled, pushing Allen down in a fluid move and once again, captured Allen’s both hands in one over his head. “Fuck you so hard into the mattress.”

Allen moaned in return, legs shifting to wrap around Kanda’s hips.

“Do, Kanda. What else?”

Kanda closed the distance between their bodies, feeling shivers run up both of their bodies before he whispered hesitantly.

“Moyashi, I am going to fuck you so hard, knot you up, but you are not going to find release tonight.”

Fingers dug into his arm as he watched Allen’s eyes flare.

“You won’t let me –“

Kanda waited. Because his words were actually a question more than anything. Because he won’t do anything his _mate_ would not like.

Yes. Because that was what Allen meant to him, wasn’t it?

All the reasons why it had always felt so _right_ for him to be with him –

“I-I will try,” Allen then got out, eyes fidgeting so much. “I am not sure if I can –“

Kanda captured those pliant lips in a searing kiss, fingers already pushing into Allen’s tight muscles. They parted with a loud gasp on Allen’s part and Kanda pressed their foreheads together.

“Try then,” he said with finality. “That’s all I ask.”

.

“Kan-!”

A needy moan echoed Allen’s half-formed words as the omega trashed under him.

Kanda only grunted as he pushed his girth deeper into Allen’s tight and hot inside, still holding Allen down by his hands captured in a palm, but flipped this time. He could hear the sound of the omega’s length rubbing incessantly against the sheets, almost like the smaller male was trying to seek friction that way.

“Remember what I said,” Kanda rasped as he thrusted again, sharp and deep. He knew it hit Allen’s spot accurately when Allen’s back arched painfully with his head thrown back, before the omega hit his forehead onto the pillow on its way down.

“I – I – “

Kanda rutted shamelessly, with rapid and furious throws of his hips into that willing ass.

“Do it and I am not giving you my knot.”

A loud whine escaped from Allen’s lips, before the omega snapped his head back to glare minutely at him.

“Kanda Yuu –“

Kanda only smirked as he rolled his hips, feeling the tightening muscles and renewed flow of slick as he did so. Allen moaned again, and the Alpha decided to pull them both up into a sit.

Allen gasped erratically the minute he fell back sharp to sit on Kanda’s length, and Kanda only groaned at the new angle.

“Allen.” He whispered as he nibbled along his favorite spot of Allen’s, between neck and shoulders.

“B-bite me, Kanda,” Allen husked out, body trembling as he tilted his head to give him room. Kanda did not take it, choosing to merely skim his nose over that gland.

“ _Kanda_ …” Allen’s voice was colored with a hint of desperation and Kanda felt almost proud.

“I will knot you first,” the long haired muttered, kissing that spot lingeringly. “Wait.”

Allen only hissed, as he begun to rock on his arousal. Kanda groaned again.

“Don’t forget what I said,” the Alpha said, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction at noticing how Allen’s hand was twitching towards his own hard and leaking member.

The omega clenched his fingers into a fist, leaning his head backward until it rested on Kanda’s shoulders.

“ _Kanda.”_

It was definitely a whine, and Kanda only peppered kisses on Allen’s face.

He jerked his hips upward one more time, then two, and then he could tell with the increased pressure in his groin, that his knot was beginning to form.

Allen’s body tensed up in front of him, and Kanda hugged the omega tighter against his chest.

“Match your breathing with me,” he said at length, doing his best to keep his own breathing even. “Relax.”

Allen’s air came in pants and Kanda watched with a worry as silver eyes scrunched shut.

But his lower body seemed to protest the dread, twitching eagerly at the forcefully tightened space restricting around his base as his hips bucked upward to get in deeper. Allen gasped out loud and Kanda gripped Allen’s hips for the life of him.

“Sorry,” he hissed, shutting his eyes and leaning his head on Allen’s shoulders.

And there, they stayed, Kanda clinging to the smaller boy as his knot swelled and stretched Allen’s narrow passage to the maximum capacity.

“H-how much more?” Allen croaked out, and Kanda’s heart panged when he noticed how much Allen was shaking around him.

“Just a bit,” Kanda answered after a flicker south. “Still hurts?”

He knew Allen would have glared at him if he had the strength, with how fingers pinched his thigh in a show of annoyance.

“Yes. It – ah – might have been easier if I was in my – ah – heats…”

“Hn,” Kanda agreed, and started stroking Allen’s neglected length as his mind took a change.

“Wa – Kan –“

“It’s fine,” the long haired said, hiding his face in Allen’s shoulders. “We can try that another time.”

Allen released a strangled sound, before his body relaxed to the working of Kanda’s hands, letting loose a couple of appreciative noises. Before long, Kanda felt his knot fully formed and he leaned them both sideways, thrusting lightly.

The omega hissed during the first few moves, but then quickly took to rocking back against him.

When another harsh buck of his hips led Allen to give a piercing shout and then slam backwards against him eagerly, Kanda was more than relieved that his mate had gotten used to it.

So, knowing that Allen was beginning to enjoy on his knot, he pushed them over, recovering his position over Allen, and begun to pound for the finishing line. Allen’s fingers clawed at the bedsheets, and Kanda’s mind blanked out as he slammed fast and furious into that too tight, wet, heat.

Their bodies joined in unison with every push and pull, quivering together when it got too much. Voices cried out, mindless and unintended, as they neared the peak. Remembering what he needed to do, Kanda leaned down just when he was _so_ close to the line.

He found that sweet area in a heartbeat, then bit down hard on Allen’s mating gland with a deep throated growl.

“Mine.”

There was the last recoil of tightness in his abdomen, Allen’s sharp cry of release -

And then all was lost.

.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Congratulations to Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker!”

Kanda winced at the loud popping sound the champagne goes off on, and cringed even more at the loud voices shouting words of congrats to him and Allen.

Why the fuck was everyone so excessive?

What did they even _do_?

They only mated, became mates, found out that each other was their true mate – the sole reason why he and Allen were so similar and took to each other instantly.

Those did not warrant an upheaval commotion like _this_.

Alma was in absolute high spirits, after meeting that red haired Beta whom Allen called his best friend almost like a brother. Those two were a complete nuisance together, immediately delving into arranging a _collaboration_ between _two towns_ separated by a damning _mountain_.

Alma’s Alpha was not the least bit deterred as well, much to his irritation. Link stoically but dutifully went about every preparation step Alma suggested, even going to the extent of improving the details and making things efficient.

Say what. Yes, Alma and Link got together. _Too_.

Alma had had a past Alpha, but the other had ditched him a few years back, leaving his friend in a near depression and Kanda at a lost for a good time before Link moved into their town. Apparently, after Link’s insinuating words that day when Kanda brought Allen for dinner, the two had quarreled and found out about each other’s feelings.

So.

Kanda had _zero_ idea why the celebration was only about him and Allen Moyashi Walker.

And why he had to be sitting here _alone_ , with his mate having disappeared somewhere at this stupid occasion supposedly meant for _them_.

“Here, cake.” One olive haired female stepped up to him with a paper plate in hand. A slice of chocolate cake sat prettily on that plate, as the Beta smiled at him warmly.

Kanda had to say he admired the female’s guts. He had been glowering death at every one who dared to step within a mile of him for a while now.

“I don’t eat sweet food,” the long haired Alpha said, point-blank.

Something shifted in the opposing amethyst eyes, before the Beta regained her smile.

“You can still try it. Allen made it himself, after all.”

At that, Kanda had to blink.

“The moyashi?”

The female snickered into a fist, before pushing the plate under Kanda’s nose.

“Yes. You didn’t know?” the Beta smiled even broader at him. “He will be here in another short while. He’s almost done with the final food preparations at the back.”

Kanda scowled, before he hesitantly took over the offered plate.

“Like hell I know. He has been avoiding me the past few days, even when I went to find him.”

The girl kept smiling.

“Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise.”

Kanda only snorted.

“More like a shock. _Chocolate cake_ , seriously.”

And the Beta snickered again, to which Kanda had to sigh before asking.

“How long more will that idiot get his damn ass here?”

His vulgar wording seemed to freeze the Beta a bit before the female gazed off to the side.

“At most five minutes. He was just cleaning up when I left the kitchen.”

Kanda grunted, irritated and sulky as he picked up the fork perched on that paper plate and stabbed at the desert.

“Got it.”

“Oh wait,” the female paused on a step away, amethyst eyes flickering back to him as she tilted her head. “I think I didn’t get to introduce myself yet. My name is - ”

“Lenalee Lee,” Kanda sighed out loud. “Lavi Bookman’s partner. He told me.”

And Lenalee beamed at him.

“Great. Nice to finally meet you, Kanda.”

Kanda gave another annoyed grunt.

And then the lady moved away back into the bustling commotion made up of Kanda and Allen’s respective friends and some random town strangers Alma and Lavi thought to invite. Needless to say, in the middle of that, Alma and Lavi were the centre of attention, singing in sharp voices about embarrassing love poems – using his name and Allen’s. (What the hell was Yullen?)

The raven haired Alpha seriously felt like slapping his own face to get out of this appalling dream.

He was almost done with that chocolate cake in his hands – which was fortunately, not as sweet or bad as he imagined – when the sweet lingering scent of his mate filtered into his nose.

Kanda snapped his head instantly in the direction of Allen.

When a head of snowy white appeared in his vision, spotting a bright but sheepish smile, Kanda could not keep it down any longer.

He growled, low and harsh, as he dropped his plate and stormed to the omega.

His hands pulled Allen roughly onto his chest, and he devoured that mouth with all the intensity in the world. Allen moaned into him, hands clutching his collars and between breaths, Kanda could hear callings for him to stop.

Like hell was he going to.

The raven haired continued his assault mercilessly, dragging his tongue in the most erotic places inside Allen’s warm orifice before withdrawing with a sharp bite to Allen’s lower lips. Blood spilled a bit as a result and Allen glared at him when they parted.

Kanda glowered back down.

“Did you have to disappear for three fucking days, moyashi.”

Allen sighed at that, placing one hand on his collarbone and caressing that area in a way Allen knew Kanda liked, before laughing nervously.

“Since we are doing it anyway, I wanted it to be perfect.”

Kanda took a calming breath, before pushing at Allen’s back to bring them closer.

“It’s too noisy to be perfect.”

And Allen chuckled, sound light and floating as his silver eyes twinkle at him. Kanda’s annoyance ebbed away at the sight, reluctantly.

“Don’t be like that, it’s fun isn’t it,” Allen smiled then, looking around them briefly before giving Kanda his best _look_. Kanda only rolled his eyes.

Then, Allen’s voice grew darker.

“Did you try the food _at all_ , BaKanda? I stayed up two nights for them, you know.”

Kanda pursed his lips and pulled away from their half-hug.

“I ate the cake.”

“Oh, great,” Allen chimed, although there was a note of surprise. “How was it? I made sure to use dark chocolate since I thought you won’t like it too sweet.”

Kanda felt an urge to furrow his eyebrows.

“It’s fine.”

There was a scrutinizing moment when Allen stared at him skeptically. And then a finger darted out to wipe at a corner of Kanda’s lips, making dark sapphire orbs flicker to his mate in confusion.

“Okay. So you _did_ eat.”

Kanda scowled.

“Did you think I was lying?”

Allen only smirked.

“Yes I did,” The omega actually dared to tell him.

“Tch.”

And then, Allen started tugging at his hand with his own.

“Well, come on. Let’s go join them. They’re starting a riddle quiz.”

Kanda scowled again, dark eyes drifting to the useless commotion of claps and laughter.

“No way.”

Allen quirked him an eyebrow.

“Even if I ask properly?”

Kanda locked eyes with the shorter male, and found himself unable to resist the sudden puppy eyes which were shining expectantly at him.

“Please?”

Truthfully, it was always a rare occasion for Allen to willingly act like the more submissive one between them, regardless of what their identities were supposed to be. Not that Kanda minded. He had always liked the atypical element to Allen.

But then, for Allen to do that now…

Kanda released a low growl of feigned annoyance before he shifted to interlock their fingers firmly, feeling a light feeling in his chest as Allen's face lit up.

Giving a resigned smirk at his mate, Kanda then pulled them forward.

Into that celebratory commotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs and hides*  
> Finally this is done. I apologize for any inadequacies. I shall now go back to more innocent publishes :'D


End file.
